


Homo Apis

by phipiohsum475



Series: Species!Lock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Discussions of mpreg, M/M, honeybee!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the fandom has wolves and cats and dogs and egg fics, and I just thought there are so many other types of reproduction from the animal world...</p>
<p>So, honeybees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Apis

**Author's Note:**

> Not beteaed nor britpicked. Feel free to (kindly!) point out my errors!

“I’m sorry, say that again?”

“ _John_. I do not care to repeat myself.”

“No, I’m sorry. Did you say you wanted to _impregnate_ me? As is, have children? Am I understanding this correctly?

“Yes, that is what I said.”

“Is this for a case?”

“No.”

“Experiment?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Purely practical. You wish to have children. If unfulfilled, you will either leave Baker St for some insipid woman who will covet your time and keep you from the Work or you will grow to resent me for preventing you from doing so. Ergo, the most sensible solution is for me to provide you with children.”

“You don’t even like kids!”

“I am not adverse to children. Developmental psychology is fascinating field. What I am adverse to is not having you by my side.”

“Have you thought this through?”

“ _John_.”

“Really, though - do you recall what actual mating entails? Or is that something else you deleted?”

“You mean, do I recall that mating will require imbedding my penis inside you and having it ripped from my body?”

“Well, yes. Do you see why I’m concerned?”

“No. This is how our entire species reproduces, why should I be any different?”

“It’s just… we can keep having sex without mating, Sherlock. This type of step, it’s really for people in love. You really shouldn’t make that sacrifice, have kids, unless you’re planning on spending the rest of your life with someone. In love.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh.”

“So is my proposal acceptable to you?”

“Oh, God, yes.”


End file.
